2AM, He's Still Awake
by SierraKathleen
Summary: Castiel has never been one to stray from a mission, but something draws him towards a peculiar young woman. He soon finds himself receiving cell phone calls into the early hours of the morning.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and large television corporations such as the CW. Any and all of the following is completely fictional and fan-made.

**Summary: **Castiel has never been one to stray from a mission, but something draws him towards a peculiar young woman. He soon finds himself receiving cell phone calls into the early hours of the morning.

**Pairings: **Castiel//OC

**Author's Note:** So the other day I received a very heartfelt message from Castielle and, I won't go into detail, but we got to chatting and I suddenly felt inspired! If you're wondering about the title, I was listening to the song _Breathe_ by Anna Nalick when I began to write, and the first lyric stuck in my head:

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

So yeah, I hope this all ties together well and you find it likeable. This is dedicated of course to the lovely **Castielle** ^_^ Without anything further, please enjoy!!

* * *

**2AM, He's Still Awake**

Castiel was slightly mesmerized in the light tip tapping of his shoes as they clicked along the sidewalk. It was a gorgeous spring day here in this small town – the ginger sun was beating down with glowing warmth, birds were singing, and not a cloud could be seen in the delectable blue sky. Castiel inhaled the invigorating scent of fresh cut grass as he continued to stroll down the walkway. His mission was simple – Dean has asked, more like commanded, that Castiel whoosh off to the grocery store to collect a fresh baked apple pie and a six pack of beer. Still, the angel saw no rush in this matter, and so he leisurely walked the streets like any human would've done. Besides, if Dean couldn't wait, well that was just tough shit then wasn't it?

Castiel snickered somewhat to himself at that thought as he rounded a left turn sharply. He glanced just slightly over his shoulder to see a rather bountiful garden blossoming in the distance. Without hesitation, Castiel decided to break from his current path to explore the luscious vegetation – it was almost as if some unseen force had wrapped itself around him, pulling him ever closer. Waist high hedges of bushy hemlock swayed in the warm breeze that whipped through the air, a strong leafy scent lingering in their midst. And oh how Castiel's bright cerulean eyes dazzled as he caught a glimpse of a nearby azalea bush, it's brightly colored petals speckled with a delicate salmon. Everything around him was just so beautiful, not nearly as splendid as Eden mind you, never the less the angel was just so enveloped that he had to take a moment to remember to breathe.

Then suddenly, from behind him, Castiel heard a soft whimper of distress. He cautiously turned to face whatever grieving creature made such a noise – there before him sat a young woman on a stone park bench. She was of an extremely fair complexion, her lengthy blonde hair draping over her arms as she held her head in her hands. Castiel examined her for a moment longer, overlooking her simple dress of blue jeans and a slim-fitting gray t-shirt. _She mustn't be any older than Sam or Dean,_ he mused to himself,_ Mid twenties, perhaps?"_

Taking an uncertain step forward, Castiel spoke in a calm and gentle tone, "Miss, are you alright?"

The woman gazed up at Castiel with solemn blue-grey eyes in surprise, she had obviously been unaware of his presence. Working quickly to wipe away the tear streaks upon her face, the woman flushed somewhat as she cleared her throat to prepare for a response. "Uh yeah, I'm fine," she stuttered in a hushed tone.

Castiel tilted his head in that adorable and semi childish manner. "You don't appear fine," he said simply, moving to take a seat beside the woman.

The woman tucked a thick golden strand of hair behind her ear, smirking in sarcasm at Castiel's words. Keeping her eyes casted downwards towards the ground, she muttered, "How about telling me something I don't know."

Castiel paid no mind to her disdained remark, knowing deep down that she was just upset. Trying to keep the conversation flowing in a positive direction he continued, "What's your name?"

The woman glanced up at him, eyeing him suspiciously for a moment. After a hesitant pause she said, "Aimi, my name is Aimi."

A faint smile flickered across Castiel's lips as he spoke once more, "Hello Aimi, my name is Castiel."

Aimi's eyes widened, a dumbfounded expression spreading over her face. It looked to Castiel as though she'd just been slapped across the cheek. "What did you say?" she asked, regaining control of her ability to speak once more.

Castiel honestly didn't see the point in her question, but still he repeated his answer. "Castiel," he said again, his voice slow and cautious, pronouncing every syllable.

Aimi couldn't speak, she was suddenly stone cold like a statue. Eventually, her mouth began to open and close vigorously, words tumbling out in gibberish patterns. "Well, uh um, Castiel, I should probably get going," she sputtered, "but well, uh, do you have a cell phone so we could chat?"

Castiel arched an eyebrow at Aimi suspiciously – _Is this woman psychologically unstable? _He wondered, seeing her reaction to his name. Still, he couldn't see the harm in giving her his phone number, after all it's not like anybody else really ever called him. "Sure," he replied at last, hesitantly, taking the small piece of paper Aimi offered him so eagerly.

Aimi watched in anticipation, as the angel scribbled down his number with a black marker. At long last he handed her back the utensils at which she smiled and giggled wildly. Castiel tilted his head awkwardly at her with a longing gaze that said both, _what's wrong with you?_ and also _what did I do?_ Her grin faded slightly as she cleared her throat, "Well thank you. I'll hopefully talk to you soon."

Castiel nodded silently, watching curiously as Aimi giggled just a little more before making her way down the sidewalk cheerfully. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd done to make her in such a pleasant mood, but he pleased that she was obviously feeling better. Sighing contently to himself, Castiel arose from the bench upon which he still sat examining the now twilight sky. Suddenly, there came a ringing from his pocket as his cell phone went off. Fishing it out quickly, Castiel lifted the device to his ear before saying casually, "Hello?"

"Dude, you've been gone for like an hour," Dean grumbled into the other line.

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean's impatience – there was no way the hunter would last two thousand years in angel's shoes. "Sorry, I'm in a garden," Castiel apologized blankly.

Dean chuckled somewhat, "What'ya like stop to watch the grass grow er something?" At the lack of Castiel response, Dean cleared his throat and resumed talking once more. "So uh, got an E.T.A. on that pie or?"

"I'll be there immediately," Castiel sighed, clicking his phone off before Dean even had a chance to voice his response. He didn't really care for the idea that Dean was making him out to be his messenger boy, but he really didn't seem to have much a choice. Then, with a weary shift in the air, Castiel disappeared from view to collect the so called _necessities _his hunter required.

* * *

With a blast Castiel soon returned to the Winchester's motel room bearing not only _three_ apple pies, but a couple of six packs as well. With a thud he set the articles on the table, immediately slipping a beer from one of the cartons to drink. Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, watching as Cas's Adam's apple bobbed with every gulp taken.

"Gee thanks, Cas, you sure know how to make up for being late," he smiled goofily.

A light grin flickered across the angel's lips. "Of course," he replied plainly.

Sam meanwhile shifted across the room to join hunter and angel, clicking a cap off his own beer. "What were you doing out so long anyway?" the younger Winchester asked, curiosity getting a hold of him.

Castiel sipped once more from the glass bottle, sighing before answering Sam's question. "I met this woman," he said at last.

Dean chuckled, already giddy without the work of alcohol. "Was she hot?" he pondered aloud, leaning just a little closer to the angel.

Castiel's brow furrowed in confusion, not entirely understanding what it was Dean meant. He stuttered somewhat, "I, I don't understand. I didn't feel her body temperature."

Dean rolled his eyes, taking another swig from his beer in minor frustration – they really had to educate Cas in terms of women. Sam shook his head ever slightly in amusement, clearing his throat. "How would you describe her?"

"Interesting," Castiel muttered almost immediately, his gaze somewhere far off in the distance as he took a seat in one of nearby chairs, "She seemed to have some kind of breakdown when I told her my name."

"A breakdown?" Sam inquired.

"You told her your name?" Dean almost shouted, he and Sam both taking a seat beside Castiel in an instant.

The situation vaguely reminded Dean of teenage girls leaning in close to hear the latest gossip about the head cheerleader being pregnant or some other worthless shit. He would've laughed otherwise, if not for the circumstances. "Yeah," Castiel continued, oblivious to the boys' concerns, "She just kept smiling and giggling like I'd done something funny. Of course I did not, all I did was give her my cell phone's number."

"You gave her your number?" Sam spat, his eyes widening.

Dean meanwhile, leaned back in his chair somewhat more relaxed – _Cas is gonna get some_, he thought to himself, laughing internally. "Did she ask for it?" he wondered.

Castiel's gaze darted between the two Winchester's, his brow creasing in concern. He gulped nervously, feeling as though he'd done something wrong. "Yes, why?"

Sam was just about to speak, when the ringing of Castiel's cell phone interrupted him. "Speak of the devil," he murmured, watching as Castiel pulled the phone from his pocket.

Castiel lifted the device once more to his ear almost robotically. "Hello?"

A slight giggle emulated on the other end, indicating that it was none other than Aimi. "Is, is this Castiel?" she asked.

"Yes," Castiel responded, dragging his words out in lengthy hesitation.

"Wow, you sound so different on the phone," Aimi chuckled somewhat, "What are you up to?"

Castiel furrowed his brow in uncertainty and suspicion. "Why do you want to know?"

Sam licked his lips delicately, trying to advise Castiel on his phone call. "Cas–,"

"Oh," Aimi's tone changed almost instantly as she heard his stern response, "I was just wondering, that's all."

"Cas, put it on speaker phone," Sam insisted, reaching towards the phone. Castiel leaned away from him in resistance, but still Sam urged forward until he had the phone within his grasp. Pressing a tiny black button, he handed the device back to the angel, Aimi's breath now emulating through the motel room.

"Uh, could you repeat the question?" Castiel asked rather awkwardly, he wasn't used to the boys' listening in on his conversations.

"Haha, you're silly," Aimi said.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, her voice sounded nice even through the phone. He'd talked with some chicks that were as pretty as could be – but only when they're silent. Once their mouth opened, it was a different story though. Clearing his throat he asked promptly, "Who are you?"

"Oh my God, Dean! Is that you?" Aimi exclaimed, letting out another exuberant giggle.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel all exchanged confused glances. "Wait, how do you know Dean?" Sam asked, his brow furrowed quizzically.

Aimi had to take a moment to catch her breath. She gasped, "Sam too? Oh, this is amazing!"

Castiel arose abruptly from where he'd been sitting, taking the phone with him. Not fully comprehending how to turn off speaker phone, he tried speaking quietly into the device. "Aimi," he spoke in a hushed yet firm tone, "I need to know how you know the Winchesters."

"Oh, uh, what's his name?" Aimi stuttered on the other side. She murmured a few more quiet thoughts to herself a moment longer.

Sam and Dean both turned to face each other, both baring a blank and emotionless expression. Although, Dean looked a little more irritated, that much was evident. "Chuck," they said in unison.

"Exactly!" Aimi replied excitedly.

Sam placed his head in his hands, calling from across the room, "You've read the books, haven't you?"

Aimi remained silent for a moment, before responding hesitantly, "Erm, something like that."

"Aimi, have you told anyone else about this?" Castiel asked intently.

"Agh, my phone is dying," Aimi muttered bitterly, ignoring Castiel's question, "Sorry boys, I'll have to call you later."

Castiel pleaded, "Aimi wait–,"

"Bye!" she interrupted the angel, who was only then left with a dial tone.

Castiel sighed wearily, ending the call and slipping the phone back inside his pocket. "We'll just wait for her next call then I guess," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

Dean popped off the cap of another beer, beginning to chug it intently. At last he finished his long swig, mumbling to himself, "Weirdo."

* * *

Castiel sat quietly amidst the darkness of the boys' motel room, not really having much to do. Both Sam and Dean slept peacefully in their beds, their soft and airy breaths being the only disruption of the surrounding stillness. Castiel let out a long drawn sigh at he watched the numbers on the bedside clock change – _2:00AM_. Sometimes he would give anything just to sleep, if not simply for a means to pass swiftly through the night.

Suddenly, there came a small grumble of vibrations from his pocket yet again which echoed through the piercing silence. Castiel quickly slipped out the back door of the room, making for the fire escape which lay just beyond. "Hello?" he murmured into the twilight.

"Castiel," Aimi sighed wistfully on the other line, "Sorry, I know it's late. Couldn't sleep."

Castiel nodded thoughtfully. "Of course," he replied, his voice still dim.

"Was this a bad time?" Aimi questioned, her brow furrowed ever slightly.

"No, most certainly not," the angel stated simply, "The Winchesters are sleeping soundly."

"But you're not?" she asked, her voice sounding almost hopeful.

Castiel cleared his throat, leaning with one hand on the metal railing before him. "It's not a necessity for me," he responded. A moment of eerie silence passed between them, in which Castiel decided to continue. "You're outside?" He had asked, but deep down it really wasn't a question – he could sense simple things like that when talking to people, even over the phone.

"No, uh, I went for a walk," Aimi explained.

Castiel glanced up towards the cloudless sky – a dim blue swirled with the ever present black, making the stars appear brighter and closer somehow. It really was a nice night, he had to admit. Despite it being just a tad chilly, everything else appeared soothing and calming. "Where are you now?" he asked after a long pause.

"The garden," Aimi chuckled somewhat, knowing that he would understand exactly what he meant.

"I'll be there immediately," Castiel stated, whooshing off into oblivion before the words had even fully rolled off his tongue. With a flutter of feathers, Castiel appeared directly behind Aimi, making her startle somewhat at the sudden noise. "Hello," he said quietly, a light grin spreading over his lips.

Aimi returned her phone into the pockets of her jeans once more, turning to face the angel. "You weren't kidding," she smiled a lop sided beam.

Cas examined her from head to toe – she no longer wore the slim t-shirt from earlier that afternoon. Instead, it was replaced with a comfy looking sweatshirt, which was a light teal color. Her silky blonde hair was different as well, pulled back into a delicate ponytail. And there she stood before him, an angel of the Lord, strong and fearless. "Why is it you couldn't sleep?" Castiel questioned, breaking the silence at long last.

"I don't know, just couldn't," Aimi replied simply, moving to take a seat on the nearby stone bench.

Castiel remained standing, his eyes simply glowing as he continued to stare at her. He tilted his head in that adorable manner, which would put any girl's head in a whirl, eyeing her suspiciously. "What's on your mind?" he continued, slowly approaching the bench in which to sit beside her.

Aimi gladly scooted over to make room for the holy tax accountant, her face peaceful but her eyes troubled. "I just," she began, faltering as she broke Castiel's gaze, "This can't be real."

"What can't?" Castiel leaned in a little closer, not fully grasping the meaning behind her words.

There was a long pause between them, as Aimi could feel Castiel's breath steamy against her cheek. "You," she said at long last, turning yet again to look upon the angel, "I mean, how do I know this isn't just a wonderful, wonderful dream? How do I know you're not just gonna vanish suddenly? Poof!"

Once more, Castiel could feel a slight grin pulling at his lips – seemed to be happening more and more around this bright and bubbly woman. "It's not going to vanish," Castiel tried his best to assure Aimi, unconsciously finding himself lifting a hand to graze a hair from her face, "What you see, here, it's real Aimi. _I_ am real."

With that, the angel's hand delicately caressed Aimi's cheek, pulling them both into a warm and passionate embrace. Aimi allowed her eyelids to flutter closed as Castiel's tongue plunged forward through her lips, entwining together with her own. She wrapped her slender fingers around the back of Castiel's neck, drawing him ever closer as the kiss deepened. Castiel somehow found it right to slip his other arm behind her, settling it on the small of Aimi's back, in which to cradle her fully within his grasp. Breaking the kiss abruptly, Castiel's soft and pouting lips slipped down her jaw line finding her neck without a problem. There he placed subtle bites and the gentlest of pecks, in which Aimi shivered ever slightly at the unfamiliar touch – so gracefully, so powerful, it was unreal.

The two continued to sit there as the twilight lingered on, the sky beginning to twist into an almost minty green over the horizon. It was surprising, each one desired the other, still their passions had gone no further to the occasional roaming of the hands. They had exchanged slight conversation, but the extent of this had been primarily physical. Still, as the dawn was just beginning to creep into existence, Aimi lay her head rested on Castiel's sturdy shoulder, content to simply watch the plants sway in the slight breeze. Castiel had one arm draped over her, holding her close and protecting her from the elements with all his warmth and purity.

Aimi's eyes were closed, her face peaceful with an expression undisturbed. "Castiel?" she asked at last, as if making sure the angel had somehow not slipped away unnoticed.

"I'm here, Aimi," Castiel replied in his typical gruff and matter of fact tone.

Aimi smiled just at hearing delightful voice. She raised her head from his shoulder, twisting to face him dead on as she spoke, "Where do we go from here?"

Castiel furrowed his brow as his eyes searched hers, pausing a moment as if to debate his answer. "Our feelings for each other cannot go denied," he mused, his gaze never leaving Aimi's.

"Yeah," Aimi sighed, sitting fully straight, "I don't know anything about you. I mean, for all I know, you could be gone tomorrow. And you don't know anything about me either."

At Aimi's words Castiel's stare fell, looking towards her soft and appealing hands. Taking them in his own, he nearly fully enveloped them with his flesh. "There's no way to tell what the future holds," he explained, rejoining their eyes, "But I'd like to discover it with you by my side."

Aimi beamed excitedly, her heart rate accelerating, though she tried to remain outwardly calm. "You would?" she barely whispered, not trusting her voice.

Castiel nodded silently. He continued, "I'm not stating that we should rush into anything, but I am curious. This could, well, be a learning experience – for the both of us."

"Of course," Aimi smiled, leaning in close to him, "If you want to call it that." With that, she rewarded Castiel with a moist kiss upon his plump lips.

Returning her head to its perfect resting place upon the angel's shoulder, Aimi sighed happily as she began to settle into Castiel's warmth once more. His smell, his touch, his presence – all of it was just enough to make her settle into a deep and utter tranquility. Castiel placed a soft to kiss at the top of her forehead, keeping her secure within his grasp. He'd never known this love before, but something inside Cas told him that this was indeed the right choice. And so as the dawn grazed the horizon, lover enveloped lover, and soon enough Aimi was fast asleep in Castiel's arms – angel of the Lord. _Her_ angel.

* * *

So this was short but hopefully sweet, as that was really what I was going for ^_^

I also pray that everything was portrayed well enough for a specific person's taste… we'll see how it goes! **cough cough (swoon) xD

Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated!!


End file.
